


Big Fears And Small Comforts

by D4gm4rs



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4gm4rs/pseuds/D4gm4rs
Summary: joey and xefros have a small chat on the roadmy 8 page entry for the hiveswap comic contest wp held last year





	Big Fears And Small Comforts

and thats all folks

**Author's Note:**

> god man has it already been a year? wild. i'm mostly just posting this here to figure out how Ao3 works im not really a writer and its kinda pretty apparent i drew most of this at either 2 am before i went to sleep or 4 am before i went to school but honestly the colour pallete still slaps lol (for the alternia part anyway)


End file.
